Upcoming Movies Releases 2019 (Fanon)
These are the upcoming movies that will hit theaters in 2019. NOTE: NOBODY EDITS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION Releases January * Dragon Ball: Super Broly * Eli * Hellboy * What Men Meant * A Dog's Way Home * Ad Astra * Glass * Miss Bala February * Jacob's Ladder * Three Seconds * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * Birds of Passage * X-Men: Dark Phoenix * Isn't It Romantic * Untitled Blumhouse Horror Project (Feb 2019) * Instant Family * The Turning * The Rhythm Section March * How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Tyler Perry's A Madea Family Funeral * The Force * The Kid Who Would Be King * Wrackinng * Captain Marvel * Wonder Park * US * Greyhound * Five Feet Apart * Where'd You Go Bernadette * The Beach Bum * Dumbo * Captive State * Untitled Annapurna/Armie Hammer Thriller #1 April * Shazam! * Pet Sematary * The Voyage of Doctor Dolttle * After * Breakthrough * Penguins * Missing Link * Untitled New Line Horror Film #1 2019 * The Aftermath May * Avengers: Endgame * The Rosie Project * Pokemon Detective Pikachu * Uglydolls * The Hustle * Candy's * John Wick: Parabellum * Rocketman * The Sun Is Also A Sun * A Dog's Journey * Aladdin * Stuber * Godzilla: King of The Monsters June * Gambit * The Secret Life of Pets: Inhuman Crosses * Men In Black Spinoff * Shaft * Impy's Space Adventures * Batman Origins * 47 Meters Down: The Next Chapter * Ford Vs. Ferrari * Toy Story 4 * Limited Partners July * Untitled Conjuring Film Universe * Annabelle 3 * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Top Gun: Marevick * The Emoji Movie 2: Get Down * The Lion King * Once Upon a Time In Hollywood * Hobbs and Shaw * Ice Age: Landspace Damge * Monsters August * Dora the Explorer * The New Mutants * Untitled WB Event Film (2019) #1 * Artemis Fowl * Barnyard 2: It's Gone Wrong Home * The Grudge * PLAYMOBIL: Uncharted * Good Boys * Deadshot * Overcomer September * IT: Chapter Two * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Spies In Disguise * Danny Boyle Comedy Project * The Kitchen * Little * Batgirl * Charlie's Angels * Mink * Abominable * The Hunt October * The Joker * Gemini Man * Hook * The Woman In The Window * The Addams * Zombieland 2 * Talking Friends: The Movie * Are You Afraid of The Dark? * The Crow Reborn * The Jungle Cruise * The Goldfinch * Jack Report * You Are My Friend * Gotham City Sirens November * James Bond 25 * Sonic the Hedgehog * Little Birds * Margie Claus * Terminator 6 * Coins * Black Adam * Untitled Fox/Marvel Project Nov. 2019 * Frozen 2 * Queen & Slim * Zizt The Movie 2 December * Jumanji 3 * Untitled Blumhouse Horror Project Dec. 2019 * Masters of The Universe * Star Wars: Episode IX * Wicked * Death on the Nile * Justice League: The Leigon of Doom * Little Women * Super-Intelligence * The Call of The Wild TBA * The Best of Enemies * Mowgli * Now You See Me 3 * Farmageddon: A Shaun The Sheep Movie * Hello Kitty * Regan * Kursk * Boss Level * Wish Dragon * Villains * Stockholm * Always Be My Maybe * Ari Aster/Horror Film * Elisa & Marcela * The Good Lair * Six Underground * Arkie